Homecoming (STBM)
Homecoming ''is the 4rth episode of the first season of Simien 10: Blood Monkey. Summary Recovering from their fight against Zyrokks, Vorkus and Simien make their way across Undertown, while Ic investigates Zynon's Fusion Matrix. Allen and Alicia continue their own investigation towards Zyrokks, and Deimios continues her hunt against Phobius. Plot Part 1 Cannonbolt, intangible, dropped down through the ground like a rock, carrying Ic and Simien within his ball form. (Simien): Mhmm! Remembering his lips were stuck together from before, Simien looked down to his Hexatrix, noticing it was green and slamming it. His body became brown and rat-like, with pentagonal plates going across his back and a short brown tail. (Simien/ ): We gotta split! dug quickly through the ground, chasing the trio. Suddenly stopping his dig, Zyrokks noticed a decently sized hole going through one of the walls of his excavation. (Zyrokks/Atomizer): Terrageonian, huh. Anuke slid down the dirt towards Atomizer while Set flew down in a bandage-y form and reformed himself. The two looked down the burrow Atomizer stared down. (Anuke): What do we do now, boss? (Zyrokks/Atomizer): Set, you go after the monkey. Anuke, you’re coming with me. We’ll take down the other two. Set nodded as he activated his Hexatrix, transforming into , a brown velociraptor-like alien, dashing down the hole dug by Drillbit, while Atomizer created a rising pillar of earth from beneath him, going back to surface with Anuke. Cut back to Drillbit, who was plowing through the earth at a ridiculous speed, unknowingly running away from Velocityraptor. Tailing behind him was Vorkus, literally grabbing on Drillbit’s tail with his tongues, being pulled through the dirt like some sort of ball on a chain. His wound from his earlier fight with Zyrokks was still open, leaking a trail of blood throughout the burrow. (Vorkus): Are we getting out of this hole anytime soon? I’m really starting to feel the blood loss... (Simien/Drillbit): Just hang in there a little more! Noticing his tongues slightly losing their grip, Vorkus tightened them, pulling himself closer to Simien. His tongues lost their grip again even more, as Vorkus’s vision became slightly blurry. Bursting through the ceiling of Undertown, Drillbit aimed himself towards a nearby tall residential building, quickly digging a hole for himself and Vorkus to fall through the roof. The two splashed into a small pool. Simien reverted and climbed out of it, shaking the water off him, while Vorkus weakly dragged himself out of it, his blood spreading through the pool’s waters. Almost collapsing, Vorkus was caught in Simien’s arms. Remembering his mouth was still sealed shut, Simien popped it open with some brute force. (Simien): Hey, hey, I got you. Simien took off his shirt, squeezing the water out of it and rolling it into a long bandage-like shape. Tying it around Vorkus’ body, covering his two parallel bloody wounds, Simien taped it with a piece of his web string. (Simien): This will just stop the bleeding for now. Can you get up on your feet? Vorkus backed away from Simien, weakly standing up and clenching his stomach in pain. (Vorkus): Yeah... thanks Simien. Didn’t know you knew this type of stuff. (Simien): Ic taught me this. Taught me a lot of this kinda first aid stuff actually. Vorkus looked around the room, noticing family photos of weird blue fish aliens. (Vorkus): Uh, we should probably get out quickly before- The door to the room burst open, as two Walkatrouts noticed Simien and Vorkus along with a large hole going through the ceiling and a red colored pool. (Walkatrout #1): Glub glub flub! (Simien): Yeah, let’s get out. Pulling himself up with a spiderweb, Simien leaped out through the hole, hooking Vorkus out with a web as well. The Walkatrouts waddled quickly after them and spewed curses in Fish as they escaped. Simien and Vorkus leaped away to a nearby building, as Vorkus took a moment to catch his breath. (Vorkus): So... where to now? Simien looked through his now soaked wallet, pulling out a wet piece of card. (Simien): I think I have a place. Meanwhile, Set surveilled the duo from a nearby rooftop, disappearing into a jumble of wraps moments later. ---- Deimios walked up the broken stairs of the Miedo Mansion, towards the main door, blown open by her hologram’s explosion. Her floating feet phased through what seemed to be Phobius’ bloody remains, while blue explosive dust was spread everywhere on the ground. Deimios passed through the remains of the door, and scanned the lounge for any survivors. Giving her men a green light, she was quickly followed by a small group of masked hitmen. Many of Phobius’ gunmen laid on the ground, either unconscious or dead from the explosion. (Vrees): You damned witch! Vrees charged towards Deimios with an electrified fist. (Deimios): Are you really gonna try and punch a hologram? Look behind you. Out of pure uncertainty, Vrees glanced backwards. A large hologram of Mikha’el’baia hand giving a middle finger exploded behind him, knocking him towards Deimios on his face. Deimios grabbed Vrees by the pylons coming out of his back, pushing him to the ground as the Transylian tried to get back up. (Vrees): Ragh! On his knees, Vrees swung his electrified fist at Deimios, who dodged it with ease. (Deimios): Nope. Deimios tightened her grip on the pylons, promptly causing glowing hot and pulsating orange/yellow lines quickly spread around their gray metallic surface. (Deimios): You know what I just did, don’t you, Vrees? Vrees looked to ground in angry acceptance. (Vrees): Explosive infusion. (Deimios): Good job! And since you already know what I can do next, you better answer my question. Where is my jerk-off of a brother? (Vrees): He’s... you... you killed him, you backstabbing traitor! Vrees electrified his pylons in rage, as Deimios looked down in at him in annoyance, and let go of her grasp, sending an explosion down his metallic constructs. Vrees’ pylons glowed red hot for less than a split second, before blowing up into flame. Although she was within the explosion radius Deimios seemed unaffected. (Deimios): Useless brute. Turning around, Deimios turned back towards her entourage of hitmen, while Vrees laid flat on the ground, bareback, bleeding, and covered in smoky ash. (Deimios): Search the mansion for Phobius. If you see him, you kill him, no matter what he tells you, got it? The assassins nodded, as they headed down the hallways with their rifles drawn out. Deimios climbed up the stairs leading to Phobius’ former office, and looked around. After looking behind books, in cabinets, and beneath the desk, Deimios noticed a family photo of her previous self, Phobius and Mares Miedo, their chubby Puerian father, at some sort of theme park. Smashing the photo on the desk, Deimios checked inside the frame to try and discover any clues. Finding nothing, Deimios tossed the photo into the trash in an act of edgy symbolism. Leaving the room, Deimios went down the upper hallway, before noticing some strange black mist spreading slightly above the floor’s wooden boards, which appeared to come through from the adjacent room. Smiling, Deimios opened the big black door to the room, looking inside before dialing an alien and transforming. Deimios’ new form appeared to be a tall humanoid in a orange-yellow hazmat suit, with a see-through glass dome covering its green head. Her green skeletal fingers poked out of her suit, while a near invisible green aura surrounded her transformation. stepped into the room, which was full of the black mist, preventing her sight. (Deimios/Toxic): You can’t blind me now, Phobius. Toxic began to spread radiation from her body, which hit the objects in the room and reflected back to her, allowing her to sense the objects in the room. Standing near the fireplace in the room, Toxic generated a grey beam of energy from her hand, which phased through the wall of the fireplace, revealing a secret passageway behind it, along with a lever on its other side. Through her radiation vision, Deimios could see large recent fingerprints on the lever. (Deimios/Toxic): (dryly) Predictable. Toxic generated intense heat within the wall itself, melting hole in a couple of seconds. Stepping through, she followed the large footprints on the ground, which eventually stopped appearing as she went further, along with the dark mist. Reaching a wall in the passageway, Toxic simply walked through it, phasing through the hologram. (Deimios/Toxic): Hologram trickery. Ugh. Continuing her chase, massive spikes shot out of the ground, which would’ve impaled Deimios if they weren’t holograms. Deimios remained indifferent. Many other traps kept popping out of the hallway, including sentry guns, guillotines and blades, all of which turned out to be holograms. (Deimios/Toxic): (indifferently) Come on. As she continued walking down the hallway, more hologram horrors began appearing, including the bloodied bodies of herself, her father and other Puerians dying gruesome deaths by impalement, beheading and other methods which are better off not being described. (Mares Miedo Corpse Hologram): (dying voice) P-please daughter... don’t let me die like this... (Deimios Corpse Hologram): Why would you do this... Deimios payed no attention as she continued her walk, going after her brother. Huge heads of Puerians began showing up around the hallways, as Deimios paused for a second. (Puerian Head): I’m sorry... this just... isn’t working between us. (Puerian Head #2): It’s not you, it’s me. (Human Head): You and your weird ass species, damn. Deimios stared at the holograms in complete confusion. (Deimios/Toxic): (loudly) Really Phobius? Trying to scare me with my exes? This is just pathetic, you sad excuse for a Puerian. Show me something actually scary for once, bitch. Toxic continued down the hallway, and as a turn approached, Phobius’ holograms stopped appearing. Toxic took the turn, as she noticed a big, dark green alien with stubby arms, a large metal helmet covering his head, and a cage covering his face. Deimios quickly realized who she was up against, and failed to turn her head away as Toepick managed to open his helmet’s hatch, revealing his horrifying face. Toxic lost all color in her face as she dropped to the ground, losing all control of her body in fear. (Deimios/Toxic): Oh... no... fuck... shit... NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY! Toepick slowly walked towards Deimios, who tried to fight the monster’s terrifying power. Her hands began glowing, as she let out a slight smile amidst the screaming. Toxic managed to melt a hole through the ceiling, causing soil to drop into the hallway between the two. For a brief moment, Toepick’s face was obscured by the falling dirt, allowing Toxic to take control back of her body. Touching her Hexatrix symbol, she reverted to her normal self, and clenched her fist in anger. (Deimios): You little fu- Tendrils suddenly shot out from behind the falling dirt, grabbing Toxic and pulling her back to face Toepick again, who slammed her into the hallway’s wall, their faces inches apart. (Deimios): NO! PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! (Phobius/Toepick): Who’s scary now, sister... Toepick’s tendrils began wrapping around her head, choking Deimios and crushing her skull. Deimios slyly managed to place her hand on the wall, mustering up all she could to fight the control. (Deimios): PHOBIUS, PLEASE DON’T! I’LL LEAVE YOU ALONE! JUST DON’T KILL ME! Toepick’s tentacles began to have trouble smashing Deimios’ head for some reason, as her agonized screams stopped. (Phobius/Toepick): Huh... Toepick raised his slimy fist at Deimios’ face, which was quickly caught by her opposing hand. (Phobius/Toepick): What the hell... Deimios violently ripped off the tentactles from her head, causing him to retract them in pain. Deimios stood upright and full of color again. (Deimios): Fuck I love Time State Lock. Do you know what that is, Phoby? Toepick waddled backwards in shock, and shot out tentacles from his face to try and slam Deimios again. Blocking the attack, she caught the tentacles, and pulled them to the ground, dropping Toepick along with them. Deimios knelt down to talk with him, pointing out the orange cracked explosive infused part of the wall she touched. (Deimios): It means I’m immune to pretty much everything while I’ve got something ready to explode. Turns out mutating to half-Mikha’el’baia is the best damn thing that ever happened to me. Deimios placed her hand on Toepick’s protective helmet, spreading the glowing explosive cracks around it, quickly detonating. (Phobius/Toepick): Aargh...! Toepick held his bare head in pain, which was revealed to be a terrifying sea of tentacles and rotting green fleshy buds, some of which appeared to be cut off or bleeding from the explosion. Grabbing Deimios’ legs with a tentacle, Toepick made her fall to the floor, and quickly pulled himself up to waddle his escape. (Deimios): No you don’t. Deimios got back on her feet, and detached her elbow grenade, charging it up. Toepick meanwhile ran as fast as his short legs could allow him, using his tentacles to pull himself forward. Deimios tossed her grenade at Toepick, who disappeared in a green flash before the explosion hit. Confused, Deimios noticed as the explosion dissipated that a shadowy ghost figure faded into invisibility. (Deimios): You cowardly fucker. Deimios ran towards Phobius, and tried to transform into an alien, failing. Quickly realizing her Time State Lock prevented her transformation, she set the wall behind her to explode and quickly transformed into Toxic again, who released a massive wave of radiation down the hallway, which revealed Ghostfreak trying to fly away through the hallway, burning up as he turned red hot. (Deimios/Toxic): There you are. Ghostfreak screamed in pain, while Toxic only increased her radiation beam, scorching through his body. (Phobius/Ghostfreak): AAAAGHHHHH! Ghostfreak began crumbling apart into small dark flakes, and finally burned up completely, as a dark-red flash lit up the room. Phobius’ lifeless body fell to the floor, his Hexatrix glowing dark red, as Deimios reverted, standing over him and grinning sadistically. ---- (Allen): What do you mean, he’s still there? (Police Chief): It means Incarcecon Earth says he’s still locked in there. They even got us his cell’s entire security footage from last month, if you’re still skeptical. Allen and Alicia sat at their station desks, as the police chief handed them the pictures of Zyrokks in his jail cell. Alicia took her eyes off her phone for a minute to check them, while Allen stood up to talk with his boss. (Allen): This doesn’t make any sense. (Police Chief): Maybe your guy lied to you. It’s not out of the question. (Allen): Val, it’s Vender we’re talking about here. He doesn’t lie when theres money involved. You knew that back when he was our informant. (Val): Maybe what he saw some shapehifter guy, hologram or shadow clone. Who knows with all these alien powers going around here. Trying to keep going after him would just be a waste of resources. (Allen): Huh. That’s just odd. (Val): Yeah, I know. Don’t take it too hard. Anyway, I’ll leave you two be. Val slowly walked out of the twos office, as Allen made a confused look at Alicia, who shrugged and looked back at her phone. (Val): (stopping) Oh hey, you two are coming to the mayor’s talk today, right? (Allen): What talk? (Val): He set up a meeting in the conference room in about 15 minutes. Something really urgent by the sounds of it. (Allen): Sure, sure. We’ll be there. (Val): Great. As Val left their office, Alicia returned to scrolling through her social media, while Allen looked suspiciously at the pictures of Zyrokks in his cell. ---- Allen and Alicia took their seats in a conference room alongside the other police officers, which included aliens of many different species. Allen was watching a video of Zyrokks’ security camera footage on his phone, brow furrowed. (Alicia): Allen? (Allen): Yeah? (Alicia): Are you still on that Zyrokks thing? (Allen): Something just feels off for me about this whole thing. (Alicia): I dunno. I don’t trust that Vender guy. He may have just wanted to distract us. Or something. Seems weird obsessing over that. (Allen): Call it a gut feeling then. The doors to the conference room suddenly burst open, as a red Cerebrocrustacean scuttled through, beside a tall Vaxasaurian who ducked to make it through the door. The entire conference room seemed oblivious to the two criminals. (Allen): (mumbling) What the fuck? His hand jolting to his holster, Allen was almost reflexively stopped by Alicia. (Alicia): (whispering) Don’t. (Allen): (whispering) What? An escaped convict walks through that door and you just want me- (Alicia): (whispering) Shhhh. Act like one of them. Trust me. Zyrokks climbed to the podium, and began speaking, Anuke by his side. (Zyrokks): I’ve called you all here to help me track down a certain annoyance. Three certain annoyances, to be specific. Zyrokks’ claw sent out an infrared beam at the projector in the room, which turned on, placing an image of Simien, Ic, and Vorkus onto the screen behind him. (Zyrokks): (simultaneously) Now, as you see, these three are all Hexatrix users, making them incredibly dangerous to fight. Zyrokks’ speech mumbled into the background, as Allen angrily whispered to Alicia. (Allen): (whispering) Are you really gonna sit here and do nothing while he gets away? The murderer of hundreds walks into this room, and you’re just gonna- An Appoplexian officer stood up behind Allen and Alicia, leaping over the chairs with a pistol drawn. (Appoplexian): Let me tell you something, Bellwood Bomber Zyrokks Cripton! If you think you’re just gonna crabwalk into this room and bark orders at our police department thinking you’re the goddamn president of the United States, then you have made yourself a very dangerous enemy! Officers, arrest this- (Zyrokks): Ugh, did we forget someone again? I thought we were in full control of this precinct, Anuke. (Anuke): I dunno. Set was in charge of that. The entire crowd remained indifferent, staring at the Appoplexian. (Appoplexian): What the hell is wrong with you all? The Bellwood Bomber walks in and you don’t give a shit? Are you controlling them somehow, you crazy fucker? (Zyrokks): Anuke, hold him. (Anuke): Got it. Anuke swiftly dashed towards the Appoplexian officer, who loaded his gun and fired off a few rounds at his chest. Seeing the bullets barely grazing him, the Appoplexian turned and tried to run away, before getting slammed into the ground by a massive Vaxasaurian hand. (Allen): (whispering) What the hell... (Alicia): (whispering) Don’t. Stare. (Appoplexian): Get off me, you overgrown iguana! The Appoplexian shoved his claws through Anuke’s arm, and flailed around trying to escape. Anuke seemed unmoved, as Zyrokks approached him, dialing in an alien on his chest Hexatrix and transforming. (Zyrokks/ ): Keep him still, Anuke. (Appoplexian): Oh, are you going to try and hypnotize me too? Well, lemme tell ya something, we Appoplexians don’t go down without a- Biohazard shot a tendril from his bear claw arm, which dug into the Appoplexian’s brain, instantly quieting him down. Anuke let him go, as he stood up and silently went back to his seat. Noticing Allen staring in shock, Biohazard suspiciously glanced directly at him, causing him to straighten up in his seat, faking hypnosis. Biohazard shrugged it off, and slithered back to his podium. (Zyrokks/Biohazard): Now that that’s settled, let’s go back to the issues at hand, shall we? Biohazard reverted to Zyrokks and walked back to the podium, continuing his presentation. (Zyrokks): Like I said before, these three are Hexatrix users and are incredibly dangerous. Once you track any one of them down, you will call me and state your location, not engaging in any sort of- (talking fades into the background). Allen looked at Alicia in horrified bewilderment, who kept pretending to be hypnotized, her face sweating in tension. ---- Part 2 Simien and Vorkus continued their way through Undertown, Simien walking on all six and Vorkus slowly limping with a purple bandage over his wound. (Vorkus): Doesn’t it feel weird to you? (Simien): What? (Vorkus): Walking around naked. (Simien): It’s not like I wear pants anyway. At least now I’m giving the girls what they want to see. Simien jokingly flexed his muscles while walking. (Vorkus): (chuckle) Dumbass. (Simien): Shut up, dude. Better than your zero pack. (Vorkus): Why ‘’do’’ you wear that shirt anyway? (Simien): Eh. It looks cool, I guess. Why do you wear your pants? (Vorkus): I dunno. Feels weird walking around with no clothes. (Simien): I get you though. I wouldn’t wanna walk around naked either if I had your huge fat ass. (Vorkus): Screw off. Vorkus punched weakly Simien in his shoulder, and then grabbed his sides in pain. (Vorkus): Argh... Can we just... sit here for a moment... (Simien): Yeah, sure dude. Vorkus sat down on the ground near a wall in an Undertown alleyway, which had an exit towards a street nearby. The street was mostly empty except for the various alien and non-alien vermin roaming around. Simien leaned on a wall. (Vorkus): This whole revenge thing... Do you ever think if it’s worth it? (Simien): Zyrokks has had this coming for him since forever. Someone needs to bring him to justice, and it has to be us. (Vorkus): Yeah, but... is it worth it if we die trying? We all saw how powerful he is now. Dammit, he almost had you just a couple of hours ago. (Simien): If we die trying, at least we know we tried. We’ll know we did what we could, and hit him as hard as possible. Not to mention, we did kill one of his stronger aliens a couple of hours ago, didn’t we? (Vorkus): It’s just... I just think sometimes... shouldn’t we call, like, professionals or something? People who can, y’know, actually deal with this kind of stuff. (Simien): No hitman is gonna go after a someone this strong, not for 2 million taedens. And we both know we don’t involve Plumbers in this kind of stuff. Simien stood up on his feet, and leaned against the wall. (Simien): We know his weaknesses and his aliens weakness. Once we figure this whole thing out, we’ll take him down in no time. And three Hexes are strong enough for the job. (Vorkus): Four Hexes. (Simien): Huh? (Vorkus): Cause you know. Your second watch. (Simien): Oh. Yeah. Simien gave Vorkus (Simien): Alright, enough motivational bullshit, time to get up. Simien pulled Vorkus up, as the scene seemed to zoom out and turn glassy, as if it was seen through a scope of some sort. Set, as , crouched on a ledge of a building, zooming his sight back in, his eyes shrinking in size. Laying down on the ground, the feathery bird-like humanoid placed a hand underneath his long thin beak, air whirring quietly into his nostril above it. Vorkus grabbed his sides again in pain. Simien tried to help but was rejected. (Simien): Woah, woah- (Vorkus): I’m fine, dude. Simien suddenly grabbed his shoulder in pain, seemingly pushed back slightly. (Simien): Ow! What the hell? Snipershot, still on the rooftop, let another dart out of his nostril in a near silent whoosh. Simien was hit again, and started falling to the floor. (Vorkus): SIMIEN! Snipershot shot out another dart, piercing through Vorkus’ ankle. Trying not to collapse, he leaned on a wall near him. (Simien): We gotta... (weak yawn) transform... Simien weakly moved his hand towards his Hexatrix, and dialed in an alien, as Vorkus was hit with a dart as well, dropping out of weakness to one knee. (Vorkus): Agh! Simien slammed his Hexatrix onto the floor with all his remaining strength, changing his shape into a tall light blue alien centaur, with pointy ice crystals going across his back and a spiky ball of ice hanging from his tail. Vorkus slammed his Hex into the wall, transforming into a large golem like alien composed out of large boulders, with vines slithering around them, holding them in place. (Simien/ ): Ahh, refreshing. (stretching arms) The two seemed rejuvenated, as in response Snipershot charged up a dart and launched. Lifting his arms up swiftly, Brainfreeze conjured up an ice shield in front of him and A small black dart hit it, creating a tiny crack where it stuck. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Stay behind the barrier, Vorkus! (Vorkus/Rockplant): Alright. Air whirred back into Snipershot’s nostril, as he let out four quick successive darts. Each one enlarged the crack in the ice barrier, causing Brainfreeze to summon up another layer behind it. (Simien/Brainfreeze): I’ll flush you out, you disease-riddled avian. Brainfreeze created a spear out of frost in his left hand, and grabbed it, holding it above his shoulder, all while still blocking Snipershots darts with his shield (Simien/Brainfreeze): No wind, 9.81 meters per second squared acceleration due to gravity, average 1.85 meter height... Brainfreeze abruptly tossed his spear, which bolted at high speeds at Snipershot’s hiding spot. Noticing the ice shard hurdling towards him in his scope, Snipershot zoomed out quickly. Merely milliseconds before becoming a bird kebab, Snipershot reverted, as the spear flew harmlessly through a jumble of wrappings, freezing the brick wall behind him. Set, in a unpredictable constantly shifting bandage form, rapidly made his way towards Simien and Vorkus. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Good grief. Bending down, Brainfreeze placed his palms onto the ground, his ice powers spreading small icy spikes through the ground around them, in a donut-like shape. (Vorkus/Rockplant): What are those? (Simien/Brainfreeze): These miniature stalagmites are all booby traps! Once that third-rate mummy moves near them, they’ll set off, instantly quadrupling in size and eviscerating that poor bastard’s body! (starts laughing) Brainfreeze let out short lived psychotic laugh, as Rockplant stared at him in awkwardness. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Oh. Apologies. Unprofessional of me. Set suddenly appeared, dropping from a nearby building and shifting towards them. Brainfreeze summoned an icicle blaster in his hands, firing off icicles at Set, while Rockplant fired shards of rock from his hands. Set dodged them both, and, accidentally setting off an icicle trap, instinctively sidestepping it. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Feces. (Vorkus/Rockplant): I’ll grab him. Rockplant shot out his vines to pull in Set, who, dodging them, suddenly jerked into the air, and sent out his bandages, grabbing and tossing Rockplant aside into the spike field. The traps set off, as luckily only one of them pierced through the rock alien’s foot, impaling it. (Vorkus/Rockplant): Ow. Set, continuing his leap, hooked himself towards Brainfreeze, and wrapped up his face and neck, choking him. Set shifted back to his humanoid form, as he grabbed onto the centaur’s face while standing on his horseback. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Mmmm! Gt ff! Brainfreeze’s two back icicles grew backwards, piercing through Set’s chest. Surprised, Set set him aside, throwing Brainfreeze into his own icicle trap. On his side, Brainfreeze, struggled to get himself up, but gloated to Set as his traps didn’t self activate. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Ha! You think I’d be that much of an imbecile to let me set off my own contraptions? You severely underestimated me, goon! Set’s chest glowed green, as a Hexatrix plate poked out, and was slammed by a bandage. Set turned himself into a brown velociraptor-like alien, and instantly dashed away. Rockplant slowly pulled his leg out of the ice spike, and searched for Velocityraptor. (Vorkus/Rockplant): Where did he go? Brainfreeze’s ice traps suddenly set off one after the other at insane speeds, appearing to trail a bately visible super fast brown blur. (Vorkus/Rockplant): Simien! Rockplant shot his vines to latch onto Brainfreeze, and slinged him out of the trap circle, allowing him to land upright. Hooking his vines to a wall, Rockplant managed to pull himself away from Velocityraptor in the nick of time. (Simien/Brainfreeze): My gratitudes, old friend. (Vorkus/Rockplant): We aren’t done yet. After setting off the entire spike field, Velocityraptor paused for a moment and dashed towards Brainfreeze, who quickly rebuilt his icicle launcher. (Vorkus/Rockplant): Look out! Rockplant shoved his hands into the ground, as his vines dug through the earth, creating an area of dense foliage across from Brainfreeze. Set tried to dash through, but became tangled in the vines, unable to move. (Set/Velocityraptor): Errgh... (snarls) Velocityraptor quickly slashed his way out with his claws before changing his course to Rockplant. Failing to react in time, Rockplant was tackled by Velocityraptor, who clawed and gnashed, shredding through his tough stone and chopping up his vines. (Vorkus/Rockplant): Help me, Simien! (Simien/Brainfreeze): Do not worry, my dearest ally! Brainfreeze fired off a few shots at VR, who dodged them in super speed. The missing shots hit Rockplant instead. (Vorkus/Rockplant): Argh. (Simien/Brainfreeze): An... error. Velocityraptor changed his course back to clawing Brainfreeze, who resisted with his quickly made frost armor. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Hah! Pierce through this! Velocityraptor snarled as he failed to claw through the armor, and turned around, beginning to spin around the two quickly in circles. (Vorkus/Rockplant): What is he- A sudden claw appeared, scraping through a large portion of Rockplant’s shoulder. The same claw reappeared moments later, ripping through Brainfreeze’s leg and causing him to collapse to the ground. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Agh! Moving around at about 140.278 meters per second... Brainfreeze’s left ribs were suddenly cut open, as light blue blood began pouring out. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Argh... About 0.27 sec throw delay... A chunk of Rockplant’s cheek flew out, as bits of stone poured down his body. (Simien/Brainfreeze): 5 grams of weight... A claw slashed up Brainfreeze’s chest, blood shooting onto the pavement. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Now. Brainfreeze quickly conjured an knife of ice and threw it towards Rockplant. The knife hit, instantly freezing Velocityraptor in a body of ice and stopping his run in place, sending his frozen body skidding incredibly fast into a wall and slightly cracking it. The two let out a sigh of relief, as Brainfreeze grabbed his side and created a snowy cast around his wounds and leg. Rockplant got on his feet as his vines regenerated themselves and reconnected his missing chunks of rock. Strodding towards their frozen enemy, Brainfreeze suddenly paused to grab his side. (Simien/Brainfreeze): (grabbing side) Oh dear, this hurts. Very, ugh, much so, indeed. (Vorkus/Rockplant): Same. The two looked at Velocityraptor’s frozen body, who reverted to an equally frozen Set. (Vorkus/Rockplant): So. What do we do now? Do we kill him? (Simien/Brainfreeze): I believe I have a better idea. Brainfreeze strutted towards the frozen Set, and absorbed some of the ice off the ice block, reducing him to an imperfect ball with his body in it. Creating and attaching a small blue glowing object to it, he then grabbed the iced mummy and held it in front of Vorkus. (Simien/Brainfreeze): We are going to kidnap the Thep Khufan to use as our hostage. (Vorkus/Rockplant): Isn’t that, like, really dangerous? What if he escapes? (Simien/Brainfreeze): Capturing him offers us a massive strategic advantage, Vorkus. One less soldier for Zyrokks, and an extremely valuable bargaining tool in case he has the upper hand. We won’t let him escape. (Vorkus/Rockplant): Then... are we just gonna walk around Undertown carrying a big old frozen mummy on our backs? Like no one will be suspicious? Come on, Simien. Brainfreeze stopped to think for a second, rubbing his chin, quickly realizing what to do. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Revert to your Gourmand form. (Vorkus/Rockplant): Oh... okay... (reverts) What now? (Simien/Brainfreeze): Now, gape your oral cavity, Vorkus. (Vorkus): What my what? (Simien/Brainfreeze): Ugh. Open your mouth, idiot. (Vorkus): What? Why? (Simien/Brainfreeze): We’ll need to store Set in your stomach to avoid suspicion until we arrive our destination. (Vorkus): But... him? In my mouth? (Simien/Brainfreeze): Come on, Vorkus, it’s not a phallic object. This is incredibly important for the mission. (Vorkus): Ugh, fine. But you owe me for this. Vorkus opened his mouth wide while Brainfreeze grabbed the frozen Set and placed and dropped him down his throat. Several icy rods spontaneously shot out of the ice block holding Set, latching onto the sides of Vorkus’ stomach to prevent a fall into his stomach acids. Vorkus felt that. (Vorkus): Ow! Vorkus closed his mouth, looking slightly inflated with Set in his stomach. (Vorkus): Tastes like... cold and wet sand, ugh. (Simien/Brainfreeze): Now that that’s been dealt with, let’s move. ---- Allen and Alicia walked back to their office from the conference room, trying to act as casual as can be. (Allen): (whispering) What in the fuck was that? (Alicia): (quietly) Not here. Alicia paused for moment before entering the office. (Alicia): Hey Allen, you wanna go out and get some smoothies? I could really go for one of those right now. (Allen): (awkwardly) Yeah. Sure. Allen looked up at the security camera suspiciously in the lobby, before the two exited the police station, and entered their police car in the driveway. Alicia pulled a packet of cigarettes from her pockets along with a lighter, and lit one up before puffing a cloud of smoke through the window. Allen started the car as they set off. (Alicia): (quietly) They can’t be listening to us now, right? (Allen): Don’t worry. There’s no reason for the car to be bugged. Alicia let out a sigh of relief as her hand began to quiver uncontrollably and breathing became irregular. (Alicia): Jesus Christ. (Allen): Tell me about it. What the hell was that about? (Alicia): Corrupt police force. Happens everywhere, all the time. Using mind control? At this scale? Holy shit. Alicia took another hit from her cigarette. (Allen): Thanks for that warning back then, by the way. Really saved my ass. (Alicia): No problem. My old precinct in New York was crooked as hell. We were pretty much run by this old fat sack of a mob boss who had this cocaine empire or whatever. He used to bribe us to avoid any suspicious activity his gang did. Her voice calming down a bit, Alicia let out another puff of smoke through the window. (Alicia): When someone with that high of a caliber walks in with that sort of confidence and no one gives a shit, you know something’s up. And when that happens, you either sit your ass down or the boss makes an example out of you. (Allen): Like what happened with Officer Fuzzies there. (Alicia): Yeah, what happened with- Is his name really Fuzzies? (Allen): (laughs) Yeah. Officer Mewson Fuzzies. One of our better cops too, if you can believe it. (Alicia): (laughs) Mewson Fuzzies. Damn aliens, man. The two laughed together for a moment. (Alicia): So... what do you think we should do next? (Allen): I... don’t know. I’m thinking. (Alicia): I mean... we could call one of Plumbers black ops for help. Or like a squad of those Hex Heroes, or whatever the hell they’re called. (Allen): No, no, we don’t know how far up this whole hypnosis thing goes. He managed to escape Incarcecon somehow, for fucks sake. Who knows what else he has? (Alicia): Then... what? Try and fight him ourselves, one Hex and and a human? Bend over backwards, fake ignorance and let him shove his hypnotentacle up our asses? (Allen): I’m thinking... we investigate that trio Zyrokks wanted the department to capture for him. The Arachnichimp, the Gourmand and the Necrofriggian. They might know something (Alicia): Those three? Our suspects from the warehouse mansion raid and smoothie stand fight? (Allen): Yep. They were Zynon’s Hexes. I’m betting they have a grudge against Zyrokks for killing their boss, so we probably have a common interest. We... we’ll talk to them first and then try to figure out our next move. (Alicia): How are we gonna find them, though? It’s not like we could find those three back when we investigated them. (Allen): Hmmm... I think I know someone who might help us. ---- A translucent-skinned lizard-like alien quickly crawled up a wall of a workplace building, appearing to skip short distances while climbing. Reaching the roof, the alien quickly regained his natural grey color as he went out of camouflage. looked around suspiciously before continuing his run, flash-stepping down as he jumped from building to building. (Ic/Klepto): there it is. Klepto looked from the rooftop onto the storage room lot, and nimbly leaped to it. Upon landing, he reverted to his normal form. Checking around to make sure he wasn’t being seen, Ic stealthily walked across the storage lot, stopping at a specific locker. Ic inserted the 16 numbered PIN code into the screen, which buzzed and went red. (Ic): Dammit. Ic re-entered the PIN number again, getting it correctly this time, causing the locker’s shutters to rise up. Ic went inside, and began digging through Zynon’s old storage locker stuff, which included many odd machines and file cabinets, perfectly sorted out and ordered. Opening up the cabinets, Ic searched his documents, tapping across the files. (Ic): Nothing, nothing, nothing, come on Zynon, where did you hide this... At last finding a folder titled “Fusion”, Ic pulled it out only to sigh as he read the full title being “Fusion Cuisine: Different Recipes”. Closing the cabinet, Ic’s head suddenly perked up, as the near silent sound of a laser cannon charging up was heard. Ic jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a red laser blast from a certain robotic claw. (Ic): Zyrokks. (Zyrokks): Ic. (Ic): What are you doing here, you dick? (Zyrokks): Isn’t it obvious? I’m here for you. Not in a romantic way, if that wasn’t- Rudely interrupting, Ic blew out a freezing blast at Zyrokks’ face, covering it with frost. Zyrokks seemingly shrugged it off, as he passed his claw, which appeared to glow orange, over his face, melting through it. (Zyrokks): Heated robot claw. Cozy stuff in the winter. Zyrokks’ brain plates sprung up, revealing his pink brain, crackling with electricity. Attempting to avoid his shock attack, Ic turned intangible and flew backwards to try and phase through the wall. Ic simply thudded as he hit the wall, dropping to the floor. (Ic): Ugh... Hit by a beam of electric brain blast, Ic screamed in pain, twitching on the floor. (Zyrokks): Come on, Ic, what self-respecting storage unit lot wouldn’t use hyper-tangible walls? I expected better from you. (Ic): You piece of shit... Ic’s hand began to emit icy fog, and he tried to claw Zyrokks’ face. Zyrokks reactively rolled backwards, his brain plates lifting again, letting out an arc of electricity which zapped Ic again. (Zyrokks): Why even try and fight, Ic? We both know how this is going to end. Stuttering from the electric shock, Ic replied. (Ic): It ends w-with you bleeding in a g-gutter. Zyrokks let out another blast of lightning from his claw. (Zyrokks): Sure it will. (Ic): J-just watch me. Noticing Ic’s Hexatrix plate popped up, Zyrokks took a step back, as Ic slammed his Hexatrix into a wall, transforming. In a green flash, Ic’s body became grey and metallic, with an armored plate over his chest. His arms became two long sharp swords, which he then used against Zyrokks. ’s left blade quickly slashed Zyrokks’ face, causing a deep cut horizontally across it. His right blade swept in for another attack, going through his left eye. Trying to land a third attack, Slicor’s blade was bounced off by an electric forcefield. (Zyrokks): EARGH! You motherfucker! Covering his bleeding gashes with his metal claw, Zyrokks kept his electric forcefield up, as Slicor jumped aside, trying to cut through it. (Ic/Slicor): Can your claw heal that, Zyrokks? (Zyrokks): Shut it, asshat! Lightning arced off Zyrokks’ forcefield, zapping Slicor. Zyrokks zapped his Hexatrix belt, transforming into Biohazard. Biohazard stretched out both of his arms at Slicor, attempting to grab him by the shoulders. Lashing back, Slicor cut both of the Bionian’s arms off, before getting quickly grabbed by two of Biohazard’s front legs, which began to slowly spiral around Slicor’s body. Biohazard slowly regenerated his arms, recreating them from the shoulder. (Zyrokks/Biohazard): Got you now. Entangled by Biohazard’s tendrils, both of Slicor’s blade arms were held in place, uncontrollable. Biohazard’s tongue shot out of his mouth, trying to latch onto his forehead to take control of him. Slicor backflipped, kicking his blocky legs up which ripped through Biohazard’s tongue and bashed off his single yellow eye. (Zyrokks/Biohazard): Argh! Using his opponent’s temporary blindness to his advantage, Slicor managed to slice through Biohazard’s legs, freeing himself as he made a run towards the locker’s shutters. Swiping twice with his blades, he opened a way through the shutters, kicking his way through. Regenerating his eye, Biohazard noticed Slicor’s escape, and grabbed his Hexatrix, beginning to talk into it. (Zyrokks/Biohazard): Anuke! He’s escaped! Anuke, meanwhile, leaned on a wall near the storage unit, oblivious while on his phone. Hearing Zyrokks, he looked towards his boss, failing to react as the Cultellus was moments from his face. Slicor leaped into the air, and dug both his swords into Anuke’s chest, using them to propel himself. (Anuke): Aghh! Using the momentum, Slicor flinged himself upwards, climbing up the building’s wall by shoving his blades in. Anuke dropped to his knees, his two large cuts dripping onto the pavement. Biohazard ran on his four tentacle legs as fast as he could, and noticed the grievously injured Anuke. (Anuke): I’m sorry, boss... Biohazard shot out his vine arm at Anuke, which connected to his body. His wounds began healing quickly, as the Vaxasaurian slowly got up on his feet. (Anuke): Thanks, boss. (Zyrokks/Biohazard): Where did he go? (Anuke): Up that wall. (Zyrokks/Biohazard): What are we waiting for then? After him! The scene cut to Anuke, in transformation as , summoning a pillar of stone beneath him and Biohazard. Jumping down to the roof, Sandstone created a plate of solid sand, and began to speedily glide across the building’s top. Anuke and Zyrokka attempted to scan the area for Ic. (Anuke/Sandstone): I think we lost him, Zee. (Zyrokks/Biohazard): Ugh. I’ll snuff him out. Ic, meanwhile, ran quickly across the storage lot towards the bustling street nearby. Spreading his moth-like wings, Ic quickly glided over the busy traffic-jammed road, towards the opposing street which appeared to harbor many multi-story buildings. Turning intangible, Ic flew into the main lobby of an office building in his path. Falling to the floor, the exhausted Ic paused to regain his strength, receiving odd stares from the people in the lobby around him. A human security guard approached him, with his pistol drawn. (Security Guard): Excuse me, sir, I’ll need to see some ID before I let you come in here. (Ic): (panting) I’ll... be going soon, just... Before he could finish his sentence, bright light suddenly lit up the lobby, shining through it's glass main doors. Amongst the confused civilians, Ic looked back at towards the light, immediately understanding what’s going on. Ic spread his wings open, trying to fly away, but was seemingly grabbed by some invisible force, gravitating towards the exit along with the rest of the people in the foyer. The main glass doors broke out of their place, flying towards the powerful center of gravity. (Civilian): What the hell?! Chaos began to spread across the street, as innocents were flung helplessly into the air, pulled out from their houses and workplaces, cars were ripped from the roads, and buildings seemed to tilt in a single direction, slightly cracking. As Ic was pulled into the main streets into plain sight, the rest of the area abruptly stopped being gravitated, instantly falling to the ground. Drifting slowly towards the small sun, Ic desperately tried to escape by flapping his wings. Car alarms blared throughout the street, while flipped cars blocked all traffic, people laid hurt on the ground and buildings crumbled down from above. His gravitation stopped, Ic was held in mid air, staring right at the face of the blazing bright , Zyrokks’ humongous living star Hexatrix alien, who held his flaming right arm straight forward, holding him in place. Although he was mouthless, Ic could swear Sunstorm was smiling in malicious joy. (Zyrokks/Sunstorm): Ic. ---- Part 3 ''DING A piece of toast flew out of a futuristic looking toaster, freezing in place in the apex of its jump. Approaching the miracolous flying toast was a green gooey hand, flicking it with its finger. The toast flew in the opposite direction as if it was in zero gravity. Pegajoso chuckled to herself, before consuming the toast in her hand. Swimming in her goo, the toast slowly began to dissolve itself. (Pegajoso): (chuckling) Why did ever waste the time... Peg’s elastic arm retracted into her body, returning to become the goop in her back, diverting her eyes back to her work. Pegajoso sat in a laboratory-like room, with artificial lighting and blacked out windows. Across the many lab tables were spread mysterious machines, devices, colorful flasks, and broken pieces of electronics. Pegajoso tinkered with one of those machines, creating more slimy arms for the task. Grabbing a screwdiver from the table behind her, Peg continued toying with the gravitational toaster. Peg’s doorbell rang, as she heard three consecutive knocks on the door. Pressing a button on the machine, all lab tables suddenly appeared to be surrounded by a purple aura. Sliding up on a touch panel on the wall, Peg looked in confusion at the camera footage. (Pegajoso): The fuck... Peg opened up the door to her two unexpected visitors. (Simien): Uh, hi Peg. (Vorkus): Hey Peg. Simien was naked, with two small patches of bloodied fur around his shoulders. Vorkus seemed to be way fatter than before, with a purple bandage going over a large gaping wound, which dripped onto the doorstep. (Pegajoso): Hey there... guys. Simien took a quick glance at himself and Vorkus, realizing the absurdity of the situation. (Simien): Yeah, uh, long story. Can we come in? This is pretty urgent. (Pegajoso): Uhm, yeah, sure. Be my guest. Peg let the two inside, Vorkus waddling in. Inside, the room seemed to be void of the previous lab tables and machinery, replaced with a relatively normal setting of a couple couches and a TV. (Simien): Anyway. What’s up with you, Peg? Still dumbfounded by the twos arrival, Peg answered blankly. (Pegajoso): Uh, I-I’ve been good. (Simien): Damn. This place looks the same from 10 years ago. Crazy, huh. (Pegajoso): Yeah... crazy. Simien looked around the room, examining it, while Vorkus appeared to stare blankly into the air. Awkwardly, Pegajoso tried to confront Simien. (Pegajoso): I gotta be honest with you, I was looking forward to inviting you three coming over by the weekend, but you coming so early and in this state is kind of- (Vorkus): UGHHH... Vorkus suddenly barfed out an block of ice containing Set inside onto the living room floor. (Pegajoso): -unexpected. Pegajoso looked in confused shock at the frozen Hex. (Vorkus): Ugh, eugh... sorry Peg, I couldn’t hold it any longer. (Pegajoso): Is that goddamn Set Ramses? (Simien): Yeah... like we said, long story. (Pegajoso): Does- does Zyrokks know about this? (Simien): No, obviously, otherwise we wouldn’t have kidnapped him. (Pegajoso): Holy hell. You two better start explaining yourselves. Pegajoso crouched down to the block of ice, inspecting it. (Pegajoso): Are you sure he’s not tracked? Through his Hexatrix or something? (Simien): Brainfreeze already took care of that. Cryokinetic signal interferer or something. I think. Can’t believe I’m that smart sometimes. Vorkus seemed a little hazy in the background, blinking and breathing more heavily. (Pegajoso): Alright, explaining time is later. Help me with the hostage, will you? Peg sent her arm out to press a touch screen, causing a lab table from before to reappear in a purple aura. Simien looked in boyish wonder, while Vorkus wobbled in place, apathetic. (Simien): Holy crap, I remember these! Vorkus, you remember these machines back in Z’s old lab? (Vorkus): Yeah... Pegajoso cobbled up a small metal glowing plate out of pieces of machine, which began to illuminate a faint purple light in one direction, in a sort of triangular shape. Testing it, Peg pointed the plate onto a piece of metal, its purple light pushing it away. (Pegajoso): Lift up that ice block with me, will you. Simien grabbed the ice block with Peg and held it up. Peg placed the purple plate underneath Set’s frozen tomb as Simien released it,causing it to levitate a few inches above the floor. (Pegajoso): Alright, this’ll keep him from wetting the floor. And scramble the signals better as well. Peg turned to face Simien and Vorkus. (Pegajoso): Now, you two better explain what the hell is going on. (Simien): Yeah, yeah, sure, uh, where do I start? (Pegajoso): What really happened at Zyrokks’ raid, Simi- Vorkus interrupted Peg in a weak, tired voice. (Vorkus): Hey... uh... Peg, you still have your Hexatrix right? (Pegajoso): What does that have to do with anything? (Vorkus): Do... you... do you have it with you or not? (Pegajoso): Yeah, I kept it. You know very well why I don’t put it on anymore. (Vorkus): I... I think you’ll need to use it... Vorkus’ eyelids suddenly closed as he collapsed, his head thudding against the metal floor, the screen fading to black. ---- Vorkus woke up to an bright light. As his view begam to focus, he noticed an odd red robotic alien standing over him, with three eyes, a glowing flashlight on its forehead, with one of its hands emitting an odd green aura towards his body and another checking his pulse. Vorkus’ vision slowly fully restored itself, along with his hearing. Looking to his side, Vorkus noticed he was laying on a makeshift surgery table, with Simien sitting on a different one next to him (Simien): -think he’s with us? Vorkus! You there? You okay? (Pegajoso/ ): He should be better now. His pulse and breathing have stabilized. I’ll begin repairing his lost tissue. Overheal moved her pulse measuring hand away, as both her hands began emitting a powerful beam of green energy at the Gourmand’s chest. Vorkus looked down, as the wide gaping hole that went through his stomach began to close up, shrinking in size quickly. (Simien): Holy shit. (Vorkus): What the heck... Vorkus’s wound closed up, his body healed back to normal, shortly after Overheal stopping her healing beams. Vorkus tried to straighten in place, but ached and laid back on the table. (Pegajoso/Overheal): Don’t get up yet, I still need to remove the Nozakres darts. Overheal raised his arm, as a pair of pliers popped up inside her hand. Vorkus seemed tenser. (Vorkus): Uh... (Pegajoso/Overheal): So, anyway, what were you saying about Phobius? (Simien): So Phobius replays his meeting scene with that hologram thing he does, right? Overheal shoved her pincers into Vorkus’ chest, pulling out one dart and placing it in a flask next to her. Vorkus groaned in pain, as Overheal pulled out another dart from his shoulder. (Pegajoso/Overheal): Uhuh. (Simien): He says he managed to read Zyrokks’ mind and got 5 aliens off his Hex, before he mentally blocked him or whatever. According to Ic, Zyrokks picked some of the most powerful aliens on this side of the galaxy. Overheal emitted another green heal beam for a few seconds from her hand, repairing Vorkus’ damaged flesh. (Pegajoso/Overheal): Hm. Vorkus, you should be fine now. Vorkus got off the table, and appeared to have no problem standing in place. Stretching his arms, he looked healthier than ever. (Vorkus): Jeez, thanks Peg. That alien is really useful. (Pegajoso/Overheal): No problem, Vorkus. Overheal appeared to hover to Simien’s table, readying her pincer again. (Pegajoso/Overheal): Gonna take out your darts now. Lie back. Simien complied, while Overheal began to release a stream of healing “energy”, and attempted to pull out the darts. (Simien): Anyhow, that asshole Phobius charges us like 5000 taedens for the info and we leave his- ow! -mansion. Overheal picked out one dart and dropped it in the flask as well. (Pegajoso/Overheal): Never liked that Phobius. Selfish coward. (Simien): Can’t argue with that. On the steps of his mansion, we started formulating a plan. We start-ow- training to beat each one of his aliens, starting with an Heresian. (Pegajoso/Overheal): Eh. Not what I would have done, but okay, go on. Overheal pulled out the second dart, disposing of it as well. Releasing a flash of healing for around 5 seconds, Simien was fully healed. Popping out a small (matlit) from her wrist, she cleaned the blood patches up, and hovered back in place. (Pegajoso/Overheal): Alright, you should be fine too. (Simien): Thanks, Peg. Pegajoso returned to her Polymorph form, starting to clean up lab tables, dissolving the Snipershot darts in her acid. (Pegajoso): So what were Zyrokks’ Hex aliens, Simien? (Simien): Oh, we saved a picture of his Hex. Here, I’ll show you a pic on my phone. Simien pulled out his phone from a slot inside his Hexatrix, and swiped across his pics, before settling on a grainy pic of an Alien Hex. Pegajoso looked at the Hexatrix aliens, and zoomed in on one. (Pegajoso): Bionian, Angstrom, Stellarsapien... what the hell. Pegajoso finished wiping up the equipment, as she went towards the corner of the room, and pressed a button, causing a part of the floor to slide sideways and reveal a case of stairs leading down. (Pegajoso): Grab Set and follow me to the basement. I need to check something out. ---- The screen went black. A sound of a rustling water pipe was heard, before being overcome by the sound of high-pressured water being shot out. Deimios woke up, noticing herself laying on the wet floor. Suddenly coming to her senses, Deimios sprung up into the air, and pulled out her elbow grenade, priming it for detonation. (Orishan Assassin): Deimios! You okay? Scanning the hallway for her brother, Deimios only noticed an Orishan, a Methanosian, and a Conductoid, all dressed in tactical attire, while a large pile of rubble nearly blocked the entrance to the hallway, if not for the small passageway held up by some sort of odd plant. (Deimios): Phobius! Where the fuck is he? (Methanosian Assassin): We don’t know, we just found you like this- (Deimios): Where in hell did he go? Deimios looked around in paranoia. (Methanosian Assassin): Like we said, we found you here, no traces for your brother. We checked everywhere. (Deimios): Goddammit! Deimios angrily tossed her primed grenade down the hallway, the explosion shaking the underground structure. Walking towards her assassins, Deimios’ steps made a slight rustling sound as she looked down where she stepped. Deimios crouched down, and felt a bit of suspicious golden dust on the floor with her Mikha’el’baian fingers. (Deimios): Hey, Ender? Mind checking something out for me for a second? (Conductoid Assassin): Sure? Ender crouched down to the dust Deimiod was examining. (Ender): What is it exactly- Deimios grabbed him by the neck, choking him as she picked up some of the gold dust on the floor and tossed it in his face. (Ender): What... ugh... Ender’s tone went sleepy instantly, while his single eye shut close. His breathing became calm, as the Conductoid rested fast asleep. (Deimios): Nemuina dust. Smart, dickhead. Deimios got back up on her feet, as she began walking down the passageway, towards the exit down the hall. (Deimios): Take Ender with you. We’re heading up. The Methanosian henchman grabbed the sleeping Ender and tossed him over his shoulder, following Deimios. (Orishan Assassin): What about your brother, Deimios? (Deimios): Put the biggest bounty we possibly can on him. ---- Cut to a small pool of spilled water on a metal floor, a foot of goo stepping into it. (Pegajoso): Alright, got it. Peg held a small glowing blue orb, before being slapped by a brown, flat, tendril. (Pegajoso): Ugh. Hold him better in place, please. (Vorkus): We’re trying! Vorkus and Simien grabbed the unfrozen and Hexatrix-less Set from each side, spreading him thin, trying to resist his strength. (Set): Back off! (Simien): Shut it. (Pegajoso): This should hold him in place. Peg pushed the blue orb into the middle of Set’s chest. An alien sound was heard, as the device pulled in all of Set’s bandages, compressing him into a ball of mummy wraps with a pharoah’s headband. Peg grabbed the Thep Khufan ball, and placed it near a wall over the same purple plate used before, causing him to float in midair in front of them. (Vorkus): Heh. Mummyball. (Set): Shut your piehole, Gourmand. (Vorkus): You know my name, Set. (Set): I’d rather keep my dignity than utter the name of a traitor. (Simien): You’re a damn basketball Set, what dignity do you have left? (Set): I’m on the winning side. (Simien): Yeah. Sure. (Set): You still think you have a chance, huh? (Pegajoso): Alright, no point in arguing with him when he’s like this. Do either of you have a chlorokinetic alien in your Hex, one that controls plants in some form? (Simien): I got . (Pegajoso): Transform into him. I need to show you something. Simien slapped his Hexatrix, transforming into a short, stubby tree trunk, with flames going across his body and a hollow pair of flaming eyes and mouth. (Set): What are you doing? Pegajoso turned Set around, spinning him in place, searching for something specific upon his body. (Set): Stop this! Peg stopped as she found what she was looking for, a small green bulb. (Pegajoso): As I thought. (pointing) You see anything unusual here? (Simien/Forestfire): Yeah, that plant... thing. (Pegajoso): That’s a Bionian bulb. The green tentacle alien from Zyrokks’ Hex. Nasty creatures who luckily for us are near extinct. You think you can control that bulb? (Simien/Forestfire): I think so. Forestfire stretched his fingers above the bulb, causing it to wiggle slighty in place. (Pegajoso): That little “plant thing” controls Set’s brain, or anything else its in as well. Can you make it wither out or unroot itself? (Simien/Forestfire): I’ll try. The bulb on Set’s skin slowly turned black, before dying out, and slipping off Set’s ball form to the floor. (Pegajoso): You kill that bulb like that, you free whatever poor bastard is under Bionian mind control. Now let’s see if our hostage changed his mind. Peg turned Set back to face them, who kept an angry face. (Set): You really think that would have changed anything? I don’t betray my men, unlike a certain Polymorph. (Pegajoso): Worth a shot. Simien, you wanna interrogate him? He’s your hostage, after all. (Simien\Forestfire): My pleasure. (Pegajoso): Yeah... afraid I don’t have the enzymes for this kind of stuff. I’ll set up his cell for a while. Pegajoso hovered towards a small lab table, and began tinkering with alien machinery, like before. The Xylopyron took a step back and looked straight into the mummy’s eyes with his burning empty sockets. (Simien\Forestfire): What’s this fusion matrix or whatever the hell? What Zyrokks talked about back at Los Soledad. Set simply ignored him, keeping a blank face. (Simien\Forestfire): Alright. Forestfire lit up his finger, and let out a flame, burning the Thep Khufan’s face. Set took it quietly, grunting in seemingly mild pain. Vorkus stared at the torture in disgust, and diverted his look towards the wall. (Vorkus): Ah jeez, Simien. This is kinda hard to watch. (Simien\Forestfire): Don’t watch it then. Forestfire’s eyesockets lit up derangedly, pushing his face closer to Set’s. (Simien\Forestfire): Where are Anuke and Zyrokks now? Set ignored the question again, leading to another cloud of fire lighting up his wrappings. (Simien\Forestfire): You asked for it. Forestfire paused for a moment, and shot his fingers out, stretching and wrapping around Set’s gravitated body, slightly flickering ready to light up instantaneously. (Simien\Forestfire): Where are- (Set): Did you really expect me to answer your questions? (Simien\Forestfire): Considering, you’re at our mercy, I’d say yes. (Set): I’ve survived worse. You aren’t even trying. (Simien\Forestfire): Just wait for the next incineration, you decrepit shit. (Set): I’ll make this through, trust me. Just before Forestfire let out another fireball, Vorkus added in on the conversation, still looking away from the torment. (Vorkus): Hey, Simien, shouldn’t we be asking about the sixth alien? (Simien\Forestfire): What? Set stared towards Vorkus blankly. (Vorkus): You know, Zyrokks has that atomic guy, the Heresian, the Bionian, the clock alien, and that... sun alien, but who’s the sixth? (Set): Now that’s a good question. Set laughed ominously, as Vorkus turned back to face him, and Forestfire looked curiously, dissapating the fireball in his hand. (Simien\Forestfire): What do you mean? (Set): You don’t stand a chance against the sixth alien. He’s the strongest species I’ve ever seen in my life. Set paused for a moment, capturing even Pegajoso’s attention. (Set): Legend says he’s massacred entire To’kustar colonies in a single move. Eaten Tipotas for breakfast. Killed a Celestialsapien with his bare hands. You might have thought you had a chance before, but you haven’t seen what that ‘’thing’’ can do. There is no possible reality where you survive fighting him. Set chuckled to himself slightly, his reaction contrasting against the three’s anguished faces. (Set): But what do I know? I may have just lied to scare you off. You’ll just have to wait and see him for yourselves. Forestfire spread out his palm, and let out a gush of fire engulfing Set, who screamed in pain and laughed maniacally at the same time. As Set finally quieted down, Simien reverted to his Arachnichimp form. (Vorkus): Is he... (Simien): No, this should’ve been just enough to knock him out. Checking to see if the abductee was still conscious, Simien placed two fingers on his forehead and felt rustling wraps moving around inside. (Simien): Yeah, he’s fine for now. Probably gonna leave a scar, though. (Pegajoso): I’ll try healing him back up once I’m done here. Peg went back to her worktable, her device building setting off sparks. (Simien): Still, just when he finally gets talkative. The odd silence was suddenly interrupted by a moderately loud BZZZT. Confused for a second, the sound was followed by another, slightly longer one. Peg looked towards the ceiling, and quickly realized the meaning of the ringing. Losing concentration for a second, one of her devices appeared to overheat and become red, as she nervously got back to her work preventing its explosion. (Pegajoso): Oh shit, I totally forgot about the guests! Simien, I gotta finish up this part of the device, can you just go up and tell them I’ll be right up? (Simien): Yeah, sure. Simien began walking towards the stairs up to ths living room, before being paused for a moment. (Pegajoso): And Simien? Simien looked back. (Pegajoso): Don’t do anything stupid with these people, okay? (Simien): Alright. ---- Allen and Alicia’s police car parked down the street in Undertown, as the two unbuckled their seatbelts in unison. (Allen): You should stay here until I’ll tell you its safe. If it’s a trap by Zyrokks and I don’t make it back, call the Plumbers and tell them what happened. (Alicia): I hope you’re right about trusting her. (Allen): I don’t really have a choice. Allen exited his car, and dialed in a Hexatrix alien, popping up the device’s plate in preparation. The police officer reached the safe house’s metal door, and pressed its buzzer twice. Waiting a few seconds, the door slid open. Simien and Allen stared at each other awkwardly in tense silence. (Allen): Hey, you're Simien, right? ---- (Vender): Ow! Watch it! (Guard): Get moving. (Vender): Why so angry, huh? Taking out your shitty life choices on me? The Dejavian guard shoved Vender forward, out of the space shuttle’s docks. (Vender): Dickless fuck. Dressed in nothing but an orange jumpsuit with his two chest shards piercing out, with his Hexatrix missing and his piercings removed, and metallic blue cuffs on his arms and legs, Vender was lead into the prison by the two guards, a Petrosapien and a Dejavian. Pushing him off the spaceship’s ramp, Vender stood in the long line to “check in” to his new home, Incarcecon Earth. Vender quickly grew impatient. (Vender): Come on already... Hey, you’re making us go to prison and we gotta wait in line to get in? Bullshit, am I right? From the back of the line, a human prisoner reacted to Vender’s amazing quip. (Prisoner): Shut the fuck up! (Vender): Fuck you too, dude! (Petrosapien): Quiet, prisoners! After waiting for hours in boredom, Vender got to check in at last. (Vender): Finally. A camera clicked, a DNA scanner beeped and forms were signed, before Vender was lead by the guards to enter Incarcecon itself. Passing through a tough metallic door, Vender was forced into a large empty room, along with a couple other humans and an Opticoid, standing in front of a huge metal screen. (Guards): Welcome to Incarcecon. The guards left the room, slamming the metal door on them, as the metal shutter began rising up, making slight creaking noises as it slowly ascended. (Vender): Get on with it already. As the shutter rose up, loud music seemed to blare from within the prison. The prisoners made a confused look, as an odd green alien appeared to wait for them on the other side, raising his arms to both sides, presenting the sight of his prison. (Ipnotizzare): Welcome, to Incarcecon Earth. In the sides of the hall was a large pool table was placed, along with a roulette machine, a craps table, slot machines and other casino-type games. A runway was placed across the floor, with alien and human strippers dancing on their poles, while onlookers had drinks from a alcoholic bar nearby. At the edges of the hall, a couple of prison guards appeared to stand still while they were beaten and humiliated by the inmates, magically healing whenever they appeared to be criticallly wounded. All jail cells were open, as the prisoners, human and alien, roamed freely, dressed in designer clothes instead of orange jumpsuits, while some appeared to brawl amongst themselves. The new prisoners stared in awe. (Vender): I think I’m gonna like it here. ---- Characters Cripton Gang *Simien Tumbilly *Vorkus Comidas *Ic Cryoheilo *Pegajoso Zyrokks's Gang *Zyrokks Cripton *Set Ramses *Anuke Ressan Miedo Family *Phobius Miedo *Deimios Miedo *Vrees *Ender (Conductoid Assassin) *Methanosian Assassin *Orishan Assassin Police *Allen Greyson *Alicia Krakowski *Val *Mewson Fuzzies Incarcecon Earth * Vender Rodriguez * Ipnotizzare Aliens Used Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Category:STBM Episodes